


100 Ways to Say I Love You - NedPort

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Nedport #24 “Just because”Any time spent with Netherlands was time well spent, in Portugal's opinion.
Relationships: Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Kudos: 11





	100 Ways to Say I Love You - NedPort

It was a nice day for a walk, albeit a bit chilly especially since they were walking alongside the shoreline. But any time spent with Netherlands was time well spent, even if Portugal was silently hoping that their stroll would lead to somewhere warmer.

“-it was so funny. You should have seen Spain’s expression, his jaw was almost touching the floor,” Portugal recounted between laughs.

Netherlands gave a noise of acknowledgement.

“Glad South Italy hasn’t gotten completely soft on him,” Portugal said, putting his hands in his pockets as a strong gust of wind came by.

Portugal stopped in shock as a weight came down upon his shoulders. It seemed as though Netherlands had placed his scarf around Portugal’s neck.

Portugal touched the scarf gently. “Why’d you give me this?”

Netherlands shrugged. “Just because.” He turned and looked over his shoulder. “Are you coming? We need to be at the restaurant by noon.”

Portugal dropped his hands back at his sides, grateful for the surprisingly soft, warm scarf. “Of course, I am! Haven’t told you the best part yet,” he replied smiling.


End file.
